Prodigy/Guide
}}Prodigy ''(de_prodigy)'' is a map that many players in the Counter-Strike series do not highly favor, due to the enclosed areas of the map and the confusing pathways. Overview Prodigy is a medium to close-quarters range combat map as Sniper Rifles do not provide adequate advantages in this map (unless you are a good sniper). This map has two bombsites; one at the fuel pipe corridor (known as bombsite B and where the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone is also found) and the other is at the computer lab (which is bombsite A). Submachine guns are a good choice to wield in Prodigy while shotguns are utilized mainly by flankers who have troubles in engaging the enemy at medium range outside the bombsites. The most traversed paths are the security doors, the guardhouse, the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone, ducts, crates, the outside, and bombsite A. de_prodigy.png|''Counter-Strike'' version de_prodigy_cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version File:Prodigy_overview_css.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version Hot spots 'Crates/Outside' This route is right in between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and Bombsite B (or known as the CT Spawn Zone) thus the conflict in this part of the map is very intense in less than 10 seconds. Since the crates will often be chosen as a place for cover or an ambush by many players, anyone who rushes in these sections are risking themselves into danger, if they are poorly equipped with the wrong weapons. To be certain, semi-automatic (sniper) rifles are recommended to wield, when encountering enemies at the long hallways, and flashbangs, smoke grenades, and HE grenades must be thrown at specific angles to eliminate or trap enemies. Both sides may have snipers in this area, so use caution if ill-equipped against long range combat. Note: If bots are added in this map and they walk in the ducts at the area with the crates, they may not able to catch the ladder. If this happens, the bot will be exposed and leave it vulnerable to enemies or will suffer from the fall, thus leading to damage or death. Also, Terrorist bots in early games may have difficulty navigate this part of the map. As such, of a bomb carrier has not been spotted, search here. In Counter-Strike: Source, bots from both teams in the pistol round tend to rush and engage enemies in this area. If you have a flashbang, you may be able to eliminate large amounts of enemies if you are skillful in scoring headshots. Smoke grenades can also used as an advantage as they are great for covering choke points. Also in Source, bots often form an entire group and travel through the vent and take the ladder at the crates. If the C4 is planted either at site A or B, bots will have difficulties to reach either one of the two bombsites as bots will normally stop moving when they have physical contact with another player and will try to move out of the way. de_prodigy CRATES.jpg de_prodigy_cz0004 crates.jpg 2014-02-21_00005.jpg de_prodigy0001 outside.jpg de_prodigy_cz0005 crates 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00006.jpg de_prodigy0002 outside 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0006 crates 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00037.jpg 'Guard House/Security doors' These sections of the map do not contain much activity, especially when the bomb has been planted, and mainly serves as a "lookout" point between the two bombsites. The only troubles you may have is handling a situation when you are trapped inside the security doors, due to surrounding enemies, or when a sniper is seen. It is important to mention that the top of the Guard House is the place where encountering a sniper is very hard to bypass as that player can overview the entire area of the current positions of nearby enemies. Even then, the "open area" of this section is very small and close-ranged weaponry, such as shotguns and submachine guns, is very effective against enemy players. Although devising an ambush may be tempting enough, it is a poor choice to consider as enemies can be alerted and swarms of opposing team members can quickly eliminate you, unless you have backup and/or there is only one assailant. Notes In many situations, players will avoid using the security doors as it emits too much noise and may contain an ambush. As such, the observation window is broken and players will go through the garage and the room with the vending machines. However, this strategy offers less protection as the garage contains only one entry point and there is a hole in which enemies can shoot through or throw grenades. de_prodigy0003 guardhouse.jpg de_prodigy_cz0017 guard house.jpg 2014-02-21 00015.jpg de_prodigy0004 guardhouse 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0018 guardhouse 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00016.jpg de_prodigy0005 guardhouse 3.jpg de_prodigy_cz0019 guardhouse 3.jpg 2014-02-21_00017.jpg de_prodigy0006 guardhouse 4.jpg de_prodigy_cz0020 guardhouse 3.jpg 2014-02-21_00018.jpg de_prodigy0007 guardhouse inside.jpg 2014-02-21_00019.jpg de_prodigy0008 guardhouse inside 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00020.jpg Security Doors Players with shotguns tend to have the highest advantage in this area. As the security doors emit too much noise, players may resort in breaking through the windows to access the garage. Smoke grenades are best used to conceal movement although the smoke can attract attention so players may use them as distractions for the doors/windows. Note that when the doors open, they will not close again for the rest of the round. de_prodigy0009 security doors.jpg de_prodigy_cz0010 security room.jpg 2014-02-21_00009.jpg de_prodigy0010 vending machines.jpg de_prodigy_cz0011 vending machines.jpg 2014-02-21_00014.jpg de_prodigy0011 vending machines 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0012 vending machines 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00036.jpg de_prodigy0012 security doors.jpg de_prodigy_cz0013 security doors.jpg 2014-02-21_00035.jpg Garage Smoke grenades should be used to conceal movement. HE grenades are also useful to damage/eliminate clustered groups of enemies. Be sure to expect an ambush in the guard house or at the windows. de_prodigy0013 garage.jpg de_prodigy_cz0014 garage.jpg 2014-02-21_00010.jpg de_prodigy0014 garage 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0015 garage 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00012.jpg de_prodigy0016 garage 4.jpg de_prodigy_cz0016 garage 3.jpg 2014-02-21_00013.jpg 'Bombsite B/CT Spawn Zone' Engaging enemies in these spots must be taken with caution as there could be plenty of assailants waiting in the vents above or around the corners. To be certain, use flashbangs, smoke grenades, and HE grenades as they are HIGHLY effective against enemy players in the enclosed hallways. After eliminating opponents or the bombsite has been confirmed to be clear of enemies, be sure to guard the bombsite from approaching enemies who want to either plant or defuse the bomb. Whenever you have spotted an enemy player, do not underestimate the opponent's abilities (and if he is not alone!) and retreat from a small distance, preferably from a corner. Expect heavy activity in this area, especially if you are playing with bots, going there alone is not always a good idea. If you do not follow these, you can be swarmed and gunned down by enemies before receiving the chance to counter the strategies inflicted by the enemy. In older games, Terrorist bots are highly likely to go for Bombsite B. Note In Condition Zero, bots tend to become stuck at the ladder. They usually will not notice enemies unless they are being attacked. If this happens, throw both a HE grenade and a flashbang to easily dispatch bots on the opposing team. de_prodigy0018 CT spawn zone.jpg de_prodigy_cz0000 CT spawn zone.jpg 2014-02-21 00001.jpg de_prodigy0020 Bombsite B.jpg de_prodigy_cz0002 Bombsite B.jpg 2014-02-21 00003.jpg de_prodigy0021 bombsite B 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0003 Bombsite B 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00004.jpg 'Bombsite A/Computer Lab' Since engaging enemies is often unpleasant in the very restricted amounts of space, especially in Source version, players will wait in the vents above the area, thus giving players a harder time in watching the alleyway and other entry points. Essentially, the vents must be guarded at all times as enemies will throw a flashbang and surprise any of the blinded enemy with a volley of bullets. In one part of the bombsite, if a careless Terrorist plants the bomb nearby the ladder, that leads to the vents, and leaves it unguarded, a Counter-Terrorist can simply climb down and quietly defuse the bomb. If the bomb is not found there, then the area with the catwalk should contain the C4. Be warned that if players are trying to gain entrance to the bombsite, HE grenades will be used to eliminate clustered groups of enemies in the tight areas. For both attackers and defenders, smoke grenade can be useful for quick infiltration. de_prodigy0022 bombsite A.jpg de_prodigy_cz0028 bombsite A.jpg 2014-02-21_00026.jpg de_prodigy0023 bombsite A 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0029 bombsite A 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00027.jpg de_prodigy0024 bombsite A 3.jpg de_prodigy_cz0030 bombsite A 3.jpg 2014-02-21_00029.jpg de_prodigy0025 bombsite 4.jpg de_prodigy_cz0031 bombsite A 4.jpg 2014-02-21_00025.jpg Computer lab The computer lab rooms offer much more complicated routes and infiltration paths, unlike Bombsite B. Similar to the security hallways/vending machines, shotguns are deadly to use in this area, although rifle-wielders have a better chance if they keep their distance and engage enemies. de_prodigy0033 computer lab.jpg de_prodigy_cz0024 computer lab.jpg 2014-02-21_00021 entryway to computer lab.jpg de_prodigy0034 computer lab.jpg de_prodigy_cz0025 computer lab 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00022 computer lab.jpg de_prodigy0035 computer lab 3.jpg de_prodigy_cz0026 computer lab 3.jpg 2014-02-21_00023 computer lab 2.jpg de_prodigy0026.jpg de_prodigy_cz0027 catwalk.jpg 2014-02-21_00024.jpg Other areas 'Ducts' To reach the ducts, players will have to use the ladders at Bombsite B and A. Once inside, precaution must be exercised to a great extent as ambushes are common. The duct can be used as a shortcut to get from bombsite A to B, so while the bomb is planted, both Terrorists and CTs should pay extra attention that this spot is ideal for campers. If the spot is not guarded, it can be used to surprise enemy team. It is worthy to point out that there are also two additional "exit" paths to get out of the ducts; one leads to the crates and the other is at one of the pathways nearby Bombsite A. It is here that surprise attacks can be set to ambush unaware opponents from above. However, these duct accesses are heavily watched by players thus flashbangs must be used to bring the assault to success. Once the ambusher gets out of the ducts, it may be nearly impossible to retreat so be sure that you retaliate against these would-be campers as soon as possible. de_prodigy0027 vent opening to Site A.jpg 2014-02-21_00030.jpg|One of the four vent openings de_prodigy0028 Bombsite A ladder.jpg 2014-02-21_00031.jpg|Bombsite A ladder Additional Photos 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_prodigy0029 Terrorist Spawn Zone.jpg de_prodigy_cz0007 Terrorist Spawn zone.jpg 2014-02-21_00007.jpg de_prodigy0030 Terrorist Spawn point 2.jpg de_prodigy_cz0008 Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.jpg 2014-02-21_00008.jpg Additional Tips & Tricks *Both bombsites in Prodigy are computer rooms. Bombsite B is a small room located at the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone. Bombsite A is a larger computer room close to the CT starting position. *The challenges that this map includes the elimination of enemies with a sniper rifle (such as the Schmidt Scout for the higher difficulty levels). An ideal position for a sniper is at the crate-filled tunnel near the CT starting position that leads toward bombsite B. You can also camp on the large pipe that runs adjacent to bombsite B and snipe enemies that approach from either side. *The section where the soda machines are found is another area that will feature heated encounters between Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists. Watch the opening in the wall within the garage; Terrorists can flank from this position. *The guard house is another area that the CTs can defend against the Terrorist team if the area with the vending machines contain too many enemies. *There is a red-tinted vent shaft that connects both bombsites and it is a good way for a CT to monitor and quickly reach both positions. Category:Map guides